The Black Rose
by SuPaTwEaK
Summary: ". . . when gifted to a cherished loved one, a black rose can mean a devotion that is so deep and rare, just like the flower itself," he spoke softly. She gasped at the realization behind his words, "Oh Akisame. . . "


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own OC, concepts and ideas. Syun Matsuena owns everything else.**

* * *

'_It seems as though Koetsuji-shisho gives me more stuff to carry each time he asks me to go shopping with him,_' Kenichi thought as he carried the heavy bags on his back, plus dragged his feet from the large weights chained to his feet.

"Kenichi-kun, why the long face? You're not getting tired are you?" Akisame questioned 'worriedly'.

"N-no, not at all!" Kenichi exclaimed, straightening up and lifting his feet as he walked.

"That's very good to know, because we still have a few more stores to go to," the Jiu-jitsu master laughed as he lead the way.

Kenichi sweatdropped and hung his head. "He's going to kill me," he murmured, following close behind.

* * *

The sun shone bright as many small vendors and shops lined the sidewalks of the city's downtown square. People were walking towards their destination, others shopped around, and many were just standing about idly- either groups of friends just hanging out, or groups of delinquents planning on what to do next. . .

"How can I help you young men?" an elderly man greeted warmly behind the counter of his small shop as a group of three entered. The elderly man was startled when one of the young adults forcibly knocked over a candy rack and another slammed his fist on the counter, getting the man's attention.

"Listen old man, we've got a little proposition for you," the delinquent began as he leaned against the counter. "You're aware of the many groups that fight around these areas of town right? Well we wouldn't want anything happening to this nice shop here, no would we? So I'm here to make this little deal with you. We'll protect this here shop of yours in exchange for some cash of course."

"I'm not interested in protection young man," the elderly man remarked politely, trying not to set off the delinquents.

"Well that's a shame old man, because here's the thing," the delinquent leaned in close as his voice dropped low, "either you give us the money, or we'll have to cause some damage to this shop ourselves."

"Hey!" a feminine voice brought everyone's attention to the small shop's entrance. There stood a young female, presumably in her early-mid twenties, with long hazel hair and dark eyes directed at the delinquents. "Leave him alone and get out of this shop."

"Don't worry about him sweetie, this is man business. Why don't you just run along now."

The woman smirked. "Man business? What man business? I don't see a man here. All I see is a bunch of lowly punks that don't know how to negotiate properly. I'll ask again, leave this shop."

One of the men approached her with a smug expression. "And what if we don't?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning in close.

She grinned as his face was a bit too close to hers. "Well then I'll just have to make you leave," she said in a low voice. Next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and out of the shop.

"What the-?" he groaned, lying out on the sidewalk.

She straightened herself out with a satisfied grin and then turned her attention back to the other two who had looks of shock etched onto their faces. They couldn't believe what they just saw. She had dug her knee deep into their partner's abdomen, disrupting his center of gravity, before quickly grabbing the hand that was on her shoulder and bringing her hip up to roll him up and over her, through the air and out of the shop.

"Do I have to repeat myself again?"

"Why you little-!"

* * *

"You should be happy Kenichi-kun. We have finished with our errands," Akisame called over his shoulder to Kenichi who was carrying even more bags on his back.

"Yay," Kenichi mumbled as he dragged his feet while staring down at the ground, not really watching where he was going. Only when he bumped into a body did he look up. He realized that he had bumped into the back of Akisame, whom was just standing there staring off at something from the side. Kenichi followed the direction his eyes were looking and was surprised to see a fight going on inside a small, old shop. So this is why Akisame stopped. He looked closer and could see three guys and. . . a woman!

"Koetsuji-shisho!" Kenichi looked up at his master.

"Wait just a second Kenichi-kun," Akisame put his arm up as to prevent his disciple from interfering. The fight seemed to belong to the woman but he was more than ready to step in if needed. . .

"You little bitch!" one exclaimed as he swung at her but she easily dodged, and struck his jaw with a backfist. Another charged at her from behind but she used his own momentum to throw him out of the shop as she had done before to the other guy.

"Hmm, that throw was perfectly executed," Akisame thought aloud as he gripped his chin in a thinking fashion. "As was that backfist and combination of a roundhouse kick and a hook kick."

"K-Koetsuji-shishio, shouldn't we help out?" Kenichi asked.

"It would be quite disrespectful to get involved in a battle she has full control over," Akisame replied nonchalantly. "And besides Kenichi-kun, can you not see her movements? It is quite obvious she is a martial artist as well."

Akisame observed the way she gracefully moved and the smoothness of which she performed her kicks and strikes. When he caught a full glimpse of her face, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen her before. She seemed so familiar but from where?

"Apologize to the old man!" the woman exclaimed as she sat on the leader's back while holding his arm in a double joint lock. She had locked his elbow and wrist and was pushing them upward, applying more and more pressure to the locked joints.

"Alright. I'm sorry!" he cried out as the pain in his arm became unbearable, nearly on the verge of snapping.

"That wasn't too hard," she grinned as she released his arm and stood up. As she was straightening herself out, she failed to notice one of the delinquents sneak up behind her with a pipe at hand.

"What the-"

She turned around to see the guy with his arm raised, ready to strike. But she noticed that his arm was being held from behind by someone she'd never seen before.

"It is quite unfair to bring a weapon to this fight," Akisame scolded.

"Who the hell are you?" the delinquent spat.

"Especially if your opponent is unarmed and has their back turned."

Suddenly, the delinquent felt his hand go numb and realized he had dropped the pipe. His eyes widened as he noticed his limp hand.

"GAHHH! W-what the hell did you do to my hand?"

Akisame chuckled. "Oh my, it appears as though I dislocated it out of habit."

"W-WHAT?"

"Here, let me." He took a hold of the wrist and snapped it back in place. "There."

The delinquent ran out of the shop followed by the other two close behind, yelling things from 'monster' to 'demon'.

"That was quite rude. . . Kenichi-kun!"

"Y-yes, Koetsuji-shisho!" Kenichi answered, straightening up; still a bit at a loss over how his master could dislocate people's joints simply out of habit.

"Would you consider me to be a monster? Or even a demon?" Akisame asked his disciple innocently.

Nothing but mental images of torturous, hellish, inhumane training methods came to mind at that question.

"Not at all Koetsuji-shisho," Kenichi answered.

The woman turned to the old man. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, thank you young miss."

"I'm sorry for the commotion and the stuff that got knocked down. I'll gladly clean this all up for you."

The elderly man shook his head. "No, don't trouble yourself dear."

"No, please I insist."

". . .very well, thank you."

She turned to the Jiu-jitsu master and disciple duo.

"Thank you for that last bit. He completely snuck up behind me," she laughed.

"There is no need to thank me."

"If it weren't for you then I probably would have been knocked out with that pipe. My name is Sakaki Katsumi."

Sakaki! Now that he took a closer look at her, she did resemble their Sakaki; except her features were much softer and her skin was lighter as well.

"Nice to meet you Sakaki-san. I am Koetsuji Akisame and this here is Shirahama Kenichi."

"Nice to meet you both," she smiled. "And there's no need to call me Sakaki-san, Katsumi is just fine."

"Here, allow me to help. Kenichi-kun, why don't you go on ahead while I assist Katsumi-san here," the Jiu-Jitsu master waved his disciple off.

Kenichi blinked, not exactly sure what was going on. "Uhh- yes Koetsuji-shisho," he shook his head as he slowly began to walk away with the heavy load on his back.

"Shisho? Are you a martial arts master?" Katsumi questioned with interest in her eyes.

"Why yes, Jiu-Jitsu to be exact. What about yourself? From what I witnessed, you possess great skill in martial arts."

"Me? Oh no," she laughed softly. "My older brother, I know for sure, is a master in his art." She straightened herself out as they finished their clean up of the small shop.

"Older brother you say . . . his name wouldn't happen to be Shio, would it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer to his question.

She eyed him wearily before replying. "Yes, it is. You wouldn't happen to know him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do; we both just so happen to live at the same dojo."

Her eyes lit up. "Could you please take me to see him?!"

"Of course. I'm sure Sakaki would be delighted to see his little sister."

"Thank you. It's been a very long time since I've last seen my brother. He's not exactly the emotional type so I have no idea how he will react."

Akisame chuckled. "I'm sure seeing you will bring something out of him."

The elderly shop owner thanked them once again and they were soon off.

Sakaki would sure be in for one big surprise . . .

* * *

**A/N: So this is my attempt at a Kenichi story. Let me know what you think(:**


End file.
